The Last Apprentice: Battle of the Heart
by lastxapprentice
Summary: Tomas Ward is on yet another adventure with John Gregory, the County Spook. Even though this clan of nomadic Deane witches seem to be no big problem... they have a leader who knows more than any other witch.


Alice was gone. Just the thought of never seeing her face again could send chills through my body. Her long, jet black hair and warm, wide eyes. She was nothing like any of the other witches I have even seen. She was by far the most amazing woman I have ever met; despite her pointy shoes. Ever since my friend lesson with Mr. Gregory, I was supposed to stay away from girls with pointy shoes.

"They cause nothing but trouble, lad. Best not get yourself with any trouble."

That's not exactly what he said, but it's what he meant. And I tried to stay away, but she just sucked me into her world of darkness. But she meant no harm, except for the fact that she used dark magic to see things for her favor. But if it weren't for her, I would have been dead a long time ago. I owe my life to her, and I know she feels the same towards me. We are... were... meant to be together. She was the first person I ever kissed, and the first girl I ever loved, other than my mam. My mam is a witch, also. As were her two sisters, in which reside in Malkin Tower. But Mr. Gregory didn't turn me away just because I was raised by a human/witch. Why did he tell Alice to leave? Probably because of the Fiend. He's done nothing but hurt my family and friends. My father taught me to wish well for my enemy's, but considering who the Fiend really is, I except that there is a compromise. The Devil himself deserves to have some hate placed on his plate.

***

Dinner was huge and amazing. As much as I wanted to enjoy it, I was so anxious to find out why our dinner was as big as it was. Mr. Gregory's pet Boggart had taken the shape of the ginger cat, who was purring so loud next to the fire, that the pots were clanking over the fire. I was used to it by now. I've been with Mr. Gregory for over a year now! Almost two! I've seen must worse things than a cat Boggart who rattles pots and pans.

Mr. Gregory was eating hungrily across from me. He wiped up the rest of his broth from his soup with the (fresh) bread and began working on the rest of his meal. He must have noticed me staring at him because he stopped eating and looked at me with his piercing green eyes. I have the same eyes.

"It's not polite to stare, lad." he commented before wiping his mouth of his sleeve. He had shaven; in which I just realized. His beard was gone, showing his handsome chin. In all my time working with him, I had never seen him without his gray beard that matched his hair. Though it still had a touch of brown in it. If he hadn't decided to be a Spook, he would have been a nice catch. But, that was of different matters. Being the seventh son of seven sons... you had a duty and Mr. Gregory was a brave, fearless man.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gregory. I'm just.. curious..." I croaked. We usually had big dinners before dealing with the dark; in which we had to fast during. A piece of moldy cheese to fill my stomach until the next day. Appetizing

"What are you curious about?" he retorted, putting everything down and pushing it away momentarily. The Boggart didn't enjoy left overs, and if so our food would be burnt for the next meal. After every meal we had to say that it was amazing; no matter how unappetizing it was.

"Well, this meal is quite big. And... I was wondering if we had to attend to any buisness."

"Ah, you're a smart lad, aren't you." Mr. Gregory let out a soft chuckle. I didn't smile. "As a matter of fact, we do have a few things to settle. There is some trouble in Charington with a nomadic Deane witch clan. They supposively are controlling Boggarts in that area to do their dirty work. We're going to have to set them straight, boy!"

My stomach churned at the word Deane. Alice's father was a Deane, so was her aunt. I missed Alice, a lot. I just wish she knew how much I missed her. She used the mirrors to try and contact me a few times... but Mr. Gregory caught me trying to contact her back and he smashed the mirror and threatened to kick me out of the apprenticeship. But I know he didn't let me leave because he felt bad for me. My mam left to go to her hometown of Greece and my father was dead. I would end up dead, or starving.

"So eat up, lad. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. It's at least a days walk, is my health stands, that is." Mr. Gregory stated before going back to work on his food.

I could tell he didn't want to talk anymore. With a quick nod, I finished my food in a hurry. When he were done - we finished at the same time - we both stood up and thanked the Boggart for our food and headed up to bed.

In my room, the moon shone dimly; lighting my way to the bed. I first went to the window to see if there were any puddles on the ground. It had rained that afternoon, and you can scry through both puddles and mirrors. Sadly, no puddles. One thing Mr. Gregory couldn't take away from me is puddles. I slowly make my way to my bed; which is more of a cot. A sheet, wool blanket and one pillow. It was too hot to use a blanket so I just climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. The only thing I could think of was Alice. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see her. Her hair, her high cheek bones, her black dress and her pointy shoes. I miss her... so much. I don't think I will be sleeping much tonight.

*Notes: Charington is a place I made up. This will most likely never happened in any of Joesph's books. If it does, he cannot sue me because I didn't know. Also, I might just freak out!


End file.
